Milk and White Chocolate
by Dimitri A
Summary: On Valentine's Jou and Honda give gifts to their crushes but Seto and Otogi are with each other. Then they receive anonymous gifts and their admirers swear to reveal themselves on White Day… Is it who they want? (Reposted due to account freezing...)
1. Chocolate Hearts

Milk and White Chocolate

I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Author: Dimitri Aidan

Rating: PG-13

Summery: On Valentines Jou and Honda give gifts to their crushes but Seto and Otogi are with each other. Then they receive anonymous gifts and their admirers swear to reveal themselves on White Day… Is it who they want?

Pairings: Honda/Otogi, Seto/Jou.

Warnings: WAFF-y. It's just a few chapters of deliciously fluffy goo.

Notes: So - St. Valentine's Day, in Japan, is a "Sadie Hawkins" day, when the girls give chocolate to the men, so that on White Day, March 14, the men will give them chocolate. It's called White Day cause it used to have something to do with marshmallows or something like that, which then developed into the giving of white chocolate and other…confections. Now it's pretty much whatever you want.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One

Chocolate Hearts

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was St. Valentines Day once again and Katsuya was already resigned to the fact he wouldn't be receiving anything. He never did. Apparently the girls didn't find him…desirable and he was okay with that because he wasn't interested in them either.

No, there was only one person who Jou was interested in and this year he was finally going to let them know about…well, kind of. He looked around the classroom and found that no one else was there. He'd left his house super early, which had required leaving his apartment at almost the same time his father came in. Safe to say his father had been bewildered until he'd seen the red wrapped box in Jou's hands.

Then he'd been very confused since, of course, St. Valentines Day was when girls gave stuff to the boys they liked and admired. One rarely saw a boy with a gift until March.

Unless of course that boy was, as Anzu had put it while helping him shop the week before, a hopelessly in love uke trying to capture an oblivious seme. Yugi and Ryou, who'd come along, had blushed brightly Bakura had laughed loudly at his discomfort, but all Jou had been able to do was stare at the floor.

And then swear to take away all of her boy-on-boy manga and anime. He'd been glad she'd been so supportive when he'd confused to preferring males over the more fairer sex but he'd had no idea why she'd been so happy about it until it was far too late to do anything about it. Now she knew and took a kind of twisted delight in watching him squirm.

Still she had proven to be a source of near limitless information about…certain…things that he was really comfortable asking his father.

…right. Back to this morning.

His father had blinked a few times before arching an eyebrow and sitting at the small kitchen table. He'd asked, in a voice that betrayed the fact he was very wary of asking such a question, if there was anything he wanted to share.

Jou had shifted from foot to foot nervously before finally deciding to just let his father see the pink foil tag on the box.

__

To Seto, From Your Secret Love

His father had read it then stood up with a low sigh. He'd handed it back and, with a sort of affection Jou had been witness to since he was a child, ruffled his hair.

'Be careful Jou. People like Seto Kaiba don't usually take up with people like us.'

And then he'd walked into his bedroom to sleep in preparation for work that night. Jou's father worked as a night watchman at Kaiba Corp and usually put in for overtime whenever he could manage it. Most nights he was gone before Jou got home again, but there was always some kind of dinner in the over and on the weekends Jou made an attempt at breakfast.

It wasn't exactly picture perfect by anyone's standards but Jou would have hated to lose the easy closeness they shared.

And now that his father knew he had lusty type feelings for his boss it seemed he had nothing in the world to be concerned about.

Err…well, except for Kaiba.

He looked down at the small package one more time. It was about the size of his two fists combined and wrapped in reflective red paper. The pink tag hung from a piece of string Jou had taped under one of the flaps while wrapping the present and he'd been careful to write as neatly as possible, both because his usual scrawl was illegible and because it was very easy to identify it with him.

He walked to the desk Seto kept in the back and started to set the box down when the sound of sneakers squeaking made him stiffen up. _Please let them go past please let them go past please let them go past please_

"Jou?"

Fuck!

There was a long pause in which he just hung his head in something resembling shame. He wasn't going to be able to play this off; Seto was the only one who sat back here. No one else had the balls to get near him. His secret was out. He didn't mind Anzu knowing because she was a total starry eyed fan girl and Yugi was fine because he had the hots for Yami and Ryou would keep his dark in line, but damn if today was really not his day! Everyone kept finding him out.

"Are you putting a gift on Kaiba's desk?"

He sighed and turned to face his best friend. Honda was standing with his hands behind his back and a curious look in his eyes. He swallowed thickly before nodding in shame. This was the part where Honda yelled at him for being a sick pervert or, at the very least, for having a thing for Kaiba.

Honda however surprised him by letting out a small sigh. "I'll make you a deal. I keep quite about Kaiba and you keep quite about what I'm about to do?"

Jou blinked, wondering what Honda was talking about, but sensing an out nodded enthusiastically. Honda nodded and, with a light blush staining his cheeks, walked deeper into the room. Jou just watched him intently as he walked over to a desk and set a poorly wrapped blue package on it. Jou strained his mind for a moment, pushing the surprise of Honda giving a gift on this day aside, and tried to recall who sat there.

Malik and Marik in the two seats before that desk and Anzu sat to the right and a girl named Jihi sat behind it meaning…

"Otogi!" He couldn't help but be…alarmed. "You…uh…Otogi?"

"Yeah. You aren't…mad or anything? Because I could-"

"No!" He waved his hand frantically while hopping up and down to make Honda stop. His friend sweatdropped at his antics. "It's fine. I mean, we have lousy taste in men, but it's fine."

Honda laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "That we do. Though, really, at least Otogi isn't a total prick."

Jou rolled his eyes while placing the gift on Seto's desk. That done he walked over to Honda and punched him the arm, hard. The brunette winced.

"Whateva' ya say dude. At least Kaiba isn't some high maintenance freak who should probably be giving gifts today and not receiving them." Honda's lips twitched, like he was putting some serious thought into laughing. Jou shrugged some. "Which reminds me, I'm surprised. I wouldn't have figured you for a St. Valentines type."

Honda flushed and for a moment Jou was confused at to what he'd said. Then he recalled what Anzu had said about boys giving gifts on this day and jerked back in surprise. Then put up his hands as if to ward away the thoughts Honda had forced his poor virginal mind to witness.

"Ack! Eww, man, nasty. I was talking about the fact you hate all of the holidays, not…pervert! I can't believe you thought…"

"Well…Anzu…" He shrugged and trailed off helplessly while looking at the ceiling in clear embarrassment.

"What about me?" The soft voice of their friend came from the doorway. Anzu was dressed nicely, as today they'd been allowed to go casual. A white blouse and red skirt (which matched the ribbon she'd tied in her hair) showed she was into the holiday spirit. Then her eyes zeroed in on Honda's gift and she let out a small cry of dismay. "That's terrible! Why didn't you call if you needed help?"

Honda was blushing again. "I…uh…wanted to do it myself?"

"Men." She muttered huffily before picking up the bag she was carrying. It was white and had pink and red hearts splashed all over it. She walked over and from inside pulled out a square of black paper with red heart shaped dice on it. "It's a good thing I'm prepared. I wanted to give this to you when we went shopping but I was afraid. With good reason."

"…"

"You went shopping with Anzu too?" Jou glanced at the girl suspiciously but Anzu had scooped up Honda's package then walked up to the teacher's desk to re-wrap it. "She knows about you? Before me?"

"She knew about you before me." Honda said accusingly. Jou faltered for a moment, having to admit that was true. Then Honda sighed. "And I was…worried. I knew she gets off on this sort of thing and I suck at that shopping thing and-"

He was cut off as Anzu skipped back over with a perfectly wrapped package and forced it into his hands. He looked down at it then smiled at her widely.

"Thanks. This is perfect."

She winked at him. "Like I'd do any less for one of my best friends. You know how important you guys are to me. How about you Jou, do I get to work some more holiday magic?"

"'Fraid not." He gestured to his gift. "I did okay."

She beamed almost proudly. "Yes you did. This calls for chocolate." Again she went into her bag and pulled out three chocolate lollipops in the shapes of roses, which she offered to them. They took them gladly. Then she withdrew two more and quickly taped them to their gifts with a roll of tape also from her bag.

"C'mon, Yugi and Ryou should be here soon." She grabbed them by the arms and started to tug them from the classroom. Jou arched an eyebrow at Honda then looked down at the girl. He just shrugged.

"You're amazing Anzu, you know that?"

She laughed then shrugged. "I try."

* * *

This is being reposted under a new name because I'm having...account issues. Grrr... 


	2. You Will Go Without

Milk and White Chocolate

Notes: Oddly enough this chapter was written while listening to Matchbox Twenty's 'Cold' on loop for…well, far too long to be normal. But it's a kick ass song, you know. This took about two hours and twenty-five minutes to write, so I made pretty good time. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Two

You Will Go Without

Outside they found Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura standing around and watching people mill about semi-aimlessly. The excited buss was only mild now but with every new person who stepped onto the campus grounds it seemed to increase.

"Hey." Ryou smiled at them widely. "You two are early. This have anything to do with those gifts you bought this weekend?"

"Uhh…" Jou scratched the back of his head nervously. "Maybe. Wait a sex…dey knew before me?" He glared at Tristian who suddenly became very absorbed in his shoes.

"Knew what?" Yugi tilted his head off to the side.

"Jou's made that he's the last to know that Honda's gay." Anzu supplied while pulling more chocolate from her bag-o-tricks (As Jou had mentally dubbed it.) "You guys remember, we were talking about it yesterday on the way to lunch."

"Oh yeah." Ryou's smile was bordering on a smirk and was faintly reminiscent of his darker half. "We thought it was kind of ironic that they two of you were both afraid to tell the other the same exact thing."

"You never felt the urge to fill us in?" The annoyance was plain in Honda's voice. "I don't know about Jou, but I was just a little bit stressed out about what he may think. I could have been saved a lot of grief if you'd said something."

Anzu, Ryou, and Yugi all had the grace to look contrite, Bakura kind of looked like he was enjoying the whole thing, but it was Yami who spoke.

"You have to understand that it was not our place to tell your secrets. We were confident that when the time was right you would resolve it."

"That was beautiful Pharaoh." Bakura sneered. "It's nice to see that someone other than your light has been rubbing off on you lately." He glanced at Anzu. "I wonder if the midget's jealous."

"I am not…." Yugi trailed off abruptly and frowned. Jou swore he could see the wheels in the smaller teen's head turning. Then Yugi gasped and went a dark crimson.

There was a moment of silence while Bakura's words, and their potential less than pure meaning, sunk into the rest of the group. Almost all of them went pink. Ryou was the first to respond, smacking his yami in the arm hard enough to make the fiend grimace.

"Bakura! Don't say things like that!" His dark's smile was both unapologetic and just a little bit dangerous. Bakura's hand darted out and latched onto his lights arm and a small wince crossed the albino's face.

Jou took a step forward to do something but Ryou just leaned into his light and his voice took on a very…husky note. "Bakura if you can't be nice I'll keep your Valentines gift."

"You got me a gift?" His grip on his light didn't lessen but his voice gained a curious tone. It was an amazing how fast his demeanor changed at the prospect at getting something. "Is it sharp?"

Ryou sighed then dug into the pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a folded paper, the high gloss suggesting a magazine. He handed it to his dark and clasped his hands behind his back when he was let go. Bakura unfolded it and his mouth almost literally fell open. Then he grabbed Ryou by the arms, pulling him in, and kissed him. Ryou's muffled yelp of surprise filled the air as he shoved at Bakura's shoulders in an attempt to dislodge the fiend.

Before it turned to a soft moan and he was pulling the other closer.

"Uh." Jou swallowed, through suddenly very dry. He may have liked Seto but he would have had to be a blind idiot to not appreciate that Ryou and Bakura were a…visually pleasing image. And he wasn't the only one because almost everyone who went past stopped for a moment to watch them.

Finally they broke apart and Ryou nearly pitched over. Bakura was nice enough to hold him upright, smirking at the glazed and vacant look the albino wore. He held his light then glanced over at Yami, smirk fading slightly.

"I'll be good."

The former Pharaoh looked skeptical to put it mildly, but nodded his apparent agreement none the less. That settled the tomb robber started to drag his unresisting light somewhere. Jou thought it for the best not to know where or what Bakura intended to do once they got there.

"Soo…" Honda muttered, blinking. "You're drooling." He shoved Anzu lightly. She flushed then shoved Honda back and cleared her throat.

"That…was interesting. Wish I'd had my camera handy." A slightly lopsided grin. Yugi laughed and shook his head in amusement before leaning against his dark.

"I got you a gift too." Yami looked down on him with a small smile.

"Oh? Do I get to see it?"

Yugi nodded and took his dark by the hand. "C'mon. It's…uh, private."

And once again it was just the three of them, with ten minutes to kill before class began. Anzu had a big slightly stupid grin on her face. She giggled and raked her fingers through her hair.

"Man I love this holiday. I wonder if Marik and Malik are around… Malik's always had the strangest weakness for sweets." The look on her face was nothing short of sinister. She was clearly plotting something. Then it was musing. "Then again I guess being underground and missing out on everything for the first decade or so of your life would do that to a person. Anyway I'm thinking-"

Jou's eyes slide away from Anzu and up to the deep blue corvette that had stopped in front of the school. The door opened and the busty blond he considered on of his closest friends slide out. About half of the guys on the campus stopped and stared, much to their girlfriend annoyance.

Mai was wearing a tight pink number. It looked like her usual style; short pink leather skirt, black shirt with pink laces, and a pink vest. She had a black wrapped box in her hand. Anzu was still talking but Jou was a bit too preoccupied with Mai.

What in the world was she doing here?

"Hey Jou." She flashed him a smile that was nothing short of smoldering. Jou had to admit that if he were straight he'd probably be a puddle of useless hormonal goo right about now. "Honda."

"Hi Mai." They both said with small waves. Anzu's eyes had gone as wide as plates and she tilted her head back to look back up at the blond.

"Mai! What're you doing here? You're supposed to be on a plane to Paris."

"Couldn't leave you hanging on Valentines babe." Mai winked. "What kind of girl would I be if I did that? I was thinking I'd swing back around lunch and take you off for a little quality time." As she spoke long arms twined around Anzu's waist and she found herself pulled back against Mai's ample chest.

The males who weren't looking were now along with more than a few of the girls."

"UH…but…school…umm…"

"It's only a day." Mai's lips were dangerously close to her ear and Jou could almost see the brunette's brain short circuit.

Anzu whimpered then nodded before squeaking. "Okay."

Mai beamed. "That's my girl. Here." The box was placed in her hands and then, with a light kiss to Anzu's temple, Mai was headed back to her car. Anzu looked like she might pass out any moment.

"I have to admit I didn't see that coming." Honda said mildly. "Are there no straight people left in Domino?"

"'Parently not."

(Didn't see that coming did you?)

Anzu's gift turned out to be an expensive looking locket. The chain was silver and the locket itself was silver with diamonds and rubies alternating around the edge. Inside was a small picture of Anzu with Mai's arms wrapped around her shoulder from behind. You could tell in the photo that Anzu was smiling up at the older woman.

She'd put it on immediately and had spent the past forty minutes smiling blankly at the wall.

Jou and Honda were proud to report they were the first to know about the two women's relationship, even if only because Mai felt like flaunting it. Yugi and Ryou had looked completely dumbfounded when they'd brought in Anzu, who'd been all but floating from pure happiness and chanting 'She loves me she loves me' softly.

Jou glanced over at the starry eyed girl and had to smile. He was glad she was so obviously happy with Mai, even though he was a tiny bit jealous. He glanced back at Kaiba who was just sitting back at his desk and smirking mildly at the long line of girls who were filing in to give him gifts and cards and candies. The line quite literally stretched all the way to the front door.

Not as impressive as Otogi's line of course, which contained girls from neighboring schools, girls from universities, and a few housewives by the looks of it. Jou found that he really felt for Honda who was staring out of the window at the impossibly long line of women that stretched all the way around the block.

The brunette looked on the verge of some kind of breakdown.

Yami and Yugi seemed just as popular, though most of the girls seemed to be more like Anzu (crazed fan girls who swooned when they say the purple eyed duelist curled up in his boyfriend's lap) then girls interested in dates.

Hell, even Ryou and he had a small line forming.

It was kind of scary.

There was a static laden crackling sound and then the principal's voice. "Due to the large amount of girls eager to drop off gifts to our students we must request that the following people move to the gym building. Kaiba Seto, Atemu Yami, Mouto Yugi, Otogi Ryuuji, Bakura Ryou, and Jounouchi Katsuya. Thank you."

They all sweatdropped and then got up, gathering up what they'd received so far. The lines of girls had already left in a sort of stampede for the aforementioned area. Before they could follow the teacher leapt up and slammed the door shut, looking frazzled.

"Now that those girls are gone the Valentines Party can start. All of those girls will be instructed to leave their various gifts at the auditorium and you can pick them up later. Mazaki-chan and Tasumi-chan were kind enough to bring refreshments so please, have fun." She smiled brightly then muttered what sounded like 'where the hell is my Prozac?'.

There was a moment of silent then the class, made up of about thirty-five students, burst into a flurry of movement, talking, and laughter. Jou just sighed and titled his head to regard the dozen or so things he'd received. Six heart shaped boxes of chocolate, two square boxes, one rectangular box, and three bright cards. Honda shuffled over with his own presents and pushed the empty desk to his over until they were touching. Anzu, Ryou, and Yugi followed suit. Otogi pulled a chair over, along with a basket of things he'd gotten.

"You came prepared." Anzu remarked while eying the basket.

"It's been like this since middle school. I'm just too attractive for my own good." He shrugged. "I give most of the stuffed animals to charities, recycle the cards, and put the candy up for later. Don't even really open most of it."

Honda went pale. "You don't?"

"If he opened everything he received he'd be at it until next year." Seto remarked. He had brought a chair and sat next to Otogi who nodded his agreement. "I let my secretary do it. I am kind of fond of the marriage proposals myself; they're always good for a laugh. I let Mokuba have his pick of things and then give the rest away to the staff."

Jou sighed suddenly feeling miserable. He should have known! Seto must have got tens of thousands of things on this day, how could he expect his little dinky gift to catch the CEO's attention. He was so fucking stupid. Why did he even try?

He shook his head and couldn't help a bitter laugh. Seto arched an eyebrow at him.

"Problem Mutt?"

Jou stared at him for a long moment then scowled and pushed his chair back. He stood up and, ignoring Yugi's call for him, left the room.

He half hoped insane fan girls mauled him.

Seto frowned in confusion then looked at them. Honda kind of scowled and looked at the ground.

"What's wrong with the Mutt?"

"He's disappointed." Anzu muttered. Her hand went up to finger her locket but instead she ended up brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "He'll be fine. Seto-kun why don't you open a few of these, for the spirit of things."

"I'd rather not." Seto shook his head some. "There is something unseemly about girls and women throwing themselves at me in this pathetic manner every year, even though I never responded or gave any indication that I want or appreciate the attention."

"Oh come off it." She sneered. "It's a holiday. Stop being such a depressing ass."

A long moment of stony silence permeated the group. Anzu wasn't the type to say something like that, preferring the 'honey' approach more than the vinegar one.

Honda smiled slightly. It seemed she was determined to get Kaiba to open some presents and, if he knew her at all, Jou's gift was the one she had in mind. She had conviction and he had to admire that. If she was determined to help the two of them Kaiba and Otogi didn't stand a chance in hell.

"Fine. Pick one, I've got dozens." He jabbed a thumb at his desk. Anzu was up and scrambling for one of the presents. She stood for a moment, finger pressed to her lips while pretending to be deep in thought then picked up the one Honda knew as Jou's.

He gave a mental cheer. Anzu was a worker of miracles.

She handed it to Kaiba then leaned over and dug into Otogi's bag. For a moment the green-eyed teen looked as if he might argue but one cool look from the girl and his mouth shut with an audible click. She pulled of the box he'd brought and set it in front of Otogi.

She smiled cheerfully. "Open them now."

Kaiba gave her a look like he was questioning her sanity but carefully unwrapped the gift. A cardboard box was inside and with a sigh he pulled open the lid. He peered inside and Honda saw his eyes widen just so.

"So, what is it?" Anzu said impatiently.

"I…uh…nothing." He shut the box and, ignoring them, tucked it inside of his bag. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay. How about you Ryuuji-kun? Open up."

"Yes ma'am." He mock saluted then ripped through the paper in a display that was the exact opposite of what Kaiba had done. Honda smirked at Anzu. So much for her nice wrapping job. Inside were a wooden box and a small key on a silver chain. Otogi unlocked the box then flipped it open. The first ting he pulled out was a delicate looking silver necklace. Hanging from it were two small dice charms, together coming to about the size of Otogi's pinky nail. He held them up and saw, with a small smile, that they were made of clear crystal and had the correct number of holes carefully dug in each side. 'Floating' inside of each was a small green gem.

"Oh wow. That's beautiful." Anzu's expression had become that of awe. "I've never seen any like it."

Honda flushed.

"I'd imagine not. These were hand made by someone very good. One of a kind if you want my opinion." Kaiba gestured and Otogi looked up, surprised. Honda was impressed that Kaiba had noticed that, but it was true. His grandmother was a jewelry maker in a small town on one of the other islands and she'd made it special for him.

It was one of a kind.

Anzu had been the one to suggest jewelry since Otogi had a definite liking for it. And, after steering him away from the navel ring idea (and scolding him for being a pervert) he'd taken the idea and kind of run with it.

"What else is there?" Yugi asked, leaning forward.

"Hmm?" Otogi blinked then looked down. A wry smile crossed his lips. "A box of my favorite tea. I was almost out too." Raspberry cream tea, which Otogi drank like it might not be around tomorrow. Honda wondered if he'd taste like the berries. "And a coupon for five free White Chocolate Mochas at Starbucks."

Otogi laughed and carefully laid everything back inside, closed it, and set it aside. Anzu smiled smugly.

"Aren't you glad I made you open it?"

"Yes, I am. Too bad there was no name on it." Otogi looked a little wistful then shrugged. "Even if it was a girl, I'd like to at least say thanks. Ask if maybe she has a brother."

While everyone laughed Anzu leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Very nice Honda. Who knew you had it in you?"

"Thanks. …I think." She just smiled and moved back into her own chair.

TBC…

Kupo: Thank you. I know a people aren't pro-Anzu so I'm trying to focus on her love of her friends without letting her talk too much…

Satisfied Frog: Well, I try to edit but it could be better. I will eventually go back and fix some of the things I missed, but thank you for the compliment. And the dice paper did sound cute. I kind of wanted some of my own to wrap…something in (don't know what…).

Yukiko: I'll try to update once every week (maybe sooner than that should inspiration hit or I get days off of school) but I can't promise anything. But I try.

Rachi: Honda and Otogi weirds you out? LOL. I think Chaseshipping is kind of cute. Way too much tension over a girl who's too young for both of them, in my humble opinion.

Shadow: Well she's certainly no bigot here. And I'm sure everyone picked up on why she's so helpful and understanding… Thought the Anzu/Mai thing crept out of no where. I was surprised when I wrote it… But yeah, Jou and Honda need a little romantic aid. Poor clueless boys.

Hershey: Thanks.

Freak: Ah, fellow kind of Anzu fans. Good to see. Sometimes I get lonely….

Misura: I had the strangest image while writing this of Honda covered in head to toe in tape, laying on the floor, unable to get up, with the box sitting a few feet away and wondering what the hell had gone wrong. He just seems like he'd be complete clueless in areas like this, though he managed to shock us all with that gift. (He had a little help of course, but it was mostly all him.)

Cross Hunt: Thank you. I'm glad to please.

Well, folks, thanks for the kind reviews. They make my day. So, uh…leave some more, please. And, wow, six and a half-pages. I surprised myself.


	3. Figured You Out

Milk and White Chocolate

Notes: I just realized my summery is kind of confusing. Honda and Jou send Otogi and Seto gifts, as we've already seen, but Otogi and Seto seem to be with one another. But when Honda and Jou start getting mysterious gifts everything kind of goes wonky. Okay! On to the story.

Warnings: It goes angst, more angst, more angst, and then general silliness as provided by Yugi's thoughts on Bakura and Marik's craziness.

Chapter Three

Figured You Out

Jou was in the boy's bathroom, pacing the floor. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. To think that he, for any amount of time, had actually thought Kaiba might see his gift and like it. He was such an idiot. He should have known Kaiba didn't have the time to open all of his presents.

He couldn't even be mad at the brunette for it. He probably got millions of things from all around the world on this day, how could he expect him to go through them all? And even if he did there was no way his stupid little homemade gift would have impressed him.

He sighed and, ignoring how unsanitary this place was, slumped onto the floor and proceeded to sulk rather intently. He just couldn't think he'd even had a chance.

He looked at his hands, eyes taking in the small cuts and pinpricks. They seemed to glare at him against the tan of his skin, mocking him because of the effort he'd put in his little plan to 'win Kaiba's love'. Shit, even if he'd opened his gift, been impressed, and wanted to find out who'd sent it (And undoubtedly Kaiba could find out if he wanted to. He was Kaiba after all. Besides, it was fairly obvious when you thought about it.) the moment he found out it was Jou he'd probably laugh himself sick.

And that was assuming he wasn't disgusted at the prospect of another guy having a super huge and utterly pathetic crush on him.

He hadn't had a chance in hell.

And yet, and this was probably a testament to how truly pathetic he really was, he didn't regret it. He was just…sad and a little embarrassed about how foolish he was. But no regrets.

Besides, it wasn't often a guy learned to sew, right? Not that he would ever share that little skill with anyone. Except his sister of course, since she'd overseen the whole project, and Anzu who'd hounded him like crazy because he hadn't bought anything and she thought he was backing out.

Girls were funny actually.

The image of Shizuka and Anzu sitting on the floor of the apartment he and his father shared, each one clutching one of the plushies he'd made, looking like they were about to burst into tears was forever engraved on his mind. He, of course, had been horrified. He thought they were near crying because it was a terrible gift or he'd royal fucked up or something like that.

Then he'd been on his ass, under a pile of weeping female proclaiming what a fantastic guy he was and how Kaiba would be an idiot for not wanting him. Apparently girls really went for that homemade stuff. Which had been worrisome, because Kaiba was certainly no girl.

He'd been panicked for a moment wondering if it was a dumb idea. The whole being gay thing was confusing sometimes, beyond the part where he thought other guys were hot. He knew what you did for girls, he'd had it drilled into his head since puberty that you treated girls a certain way and gave them certain things and all of that good stuff.

Sadly no one had ever thought to tell him how to treat the guy that you had a crush on and what gifts to buy him when you wanted him to notice you. It was a shame really, considering the alarming gay percentage in Domino.

Gay Sex Ed should be a mandatory class.

He giggled at the thought then put a hand over his mouth to hide the aforementioned giggle because how unmanly was it to be sitting on the bathroom floor giggling. There was a light gasp and he looked up to see a wide-eyed freshman staring at him. Before the boy 'epped' and ran away.

Actually, he reasoned while tilting his head off to the side, it was probably more scary and disturbing that unmanly.

Oh well. It was about time he headed back anyway. He'd been hiding out in the bathroom since first period and it was nearly lunchtime. Broken heart or not, Jounouchi Katsuya never passed up a perfectly good lunch.

It was unheard of.

It was lunch and all save Anzu and Otogi were sitting at their usual table. Anzu of course had gone off with Mai and Otogi was…well they weren't sure where he was actually. Jou had popped up just in time to eat and seemed to have brightened considerably once Honda informed him that Anzu had forced Kaiba to open up one of his gifts.

Why exactly that had put him into such a good mood was lost on the rest of his friends, but Yugi was nothing if not determined to find out what exactly was going on.

"Hey Jou, you never told up who you went shopping for." He said as innocently as he could manage. Which, when you considered things, was pretty damn innocent.

Which, of course, Yugi wasn't thanks to Yami. But no one needed to know that. Sure, they all _knew_ but they didn't need to _know_. Or at least that's what Ryou had told him once. Not that Yugi really understood what that meant.

Jou literally choked on his burger and Honda had to clap him on the back to keep the blond from keeling over or something of the like. Once Yugi was sure Jou was okay he turned to Honda and regarded him with the same look.

"Neither did you. Are you going to share?"

"Uhh…" Honda coughed and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well you see…I…umm…Jou?"

The blond just shrugged. "None of yer business."

Yugi blinked, momentarily moved to complete silence. Yami, who'd been arguing with Bakura, seemed to be effected as well. Actually…everyone was. Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik all turned to look at the three of them. Jou flushed a deep red and looked down at his hands while sinking steadily lower into his seat.

"Sorry Yug. It's just…private, ya know?"

"Okay." Yugi said quietly. He wasn't really offended, just a little surprised. And he was kind of hoping the cute wounded puppy dog eyes would win Jou over. The blond just smiled at him weakly then looked back down at his tray.

Seeing Jou was a lost cause Yugi looked over at Honda, hoping to break the brunette. Honda had always been a bit of a softy when it came to refusing to tell him things. But after a few moments he found that he was having a very hard time catching Honda's eye. For a brief second he thought Honda was avoiding his gaze

The he realized Honda, and now Jou, were staring at something very intently. He arched an eyebrow then turned and couldn't help but let out a noise of surprise. Seto and Otogi were sitting at Seto's usual table and talking about something.

This wasn't odd, as they headed rival companies and frequently talked 'shop'. The odd thing was how close they were sitting and the way Otogi's body was turned towards Kaiba and his head tilted off to the side while he twirled a lock of hair around his finger. A small smile quirked his lips. Even more startling was the smile on Kaiba's lips. Not a smirk or a mocking grin like he normally wore, but a soft thoughtful smile.

Plus he didn't seem to notice that Otogi's knees were brushing his. Kaiba hated psychical contact and frequently bailed on gym to avoid being touched by others. But now…

Wow.

"I didn't know Otogi and Kaiba were dating." Marik said, looking genuinely put out. Ryou arched an eyebrow as if to ask 'And You care Why'. Marik pushed his imitation potatoes and gravy (which Jou swore was made from bark and squirrel) around on his tray. "If I had known I would have prepared a fittingly humiliating coming out for the Priest. Maybe sold some pictures to the Enquirer."

Malik frowned at his dark. "You ever think maybe that's why you didn't know about it?" Marik blinked, looking confused. The Egyptian sighed. "Never mind yami."

Yugi shrugged some while reaching for his sandwich. (He packed his lunch because there was something about school lunches that was just…sick and unnatural. That was probably why only the yamis and Jou were able to eat it six days a week and never fall ill.)

"I think it's nice. Kaiba could use someone other than Mokuba in his life. He's so stressed out all of the time and Otogi's a lot more relaxed." He paused to take a bite before continuing. "And they have a lot in common. I'm happy for-"

"_Fuck!_" Jou swore loudly and drew the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. Even Otogi and Kaiba turned and peered their way curiously. Jou seemed oblivious however and slammed his head down on the table. He was still for a moment then, as if he thought it had been a good idea the first time, preceded to slam his head on the table repeatedly.

Honda's lips curved into a smile that could only be called pitying. He took Jou by the shoulders and, pointedly ignoring everyone, hauled the blond to his feet.

"Com'n. We can hang out at my place."

Jou nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. He grabbed his stuff and, with a slight nod towards them, slunk off, head down. Yugi blinked with wide eyes then looked up at Honda who was looking towards Seto and Otogi again. Yugi looked as well and watched as they watched Jou leave the cafeteria before turning back to each other and resuming their conversation.

"Honda-"

"We'll see you guys later. Have a nice holiday." Honda's smile just seemed sad now. He grabbed his stuff and followed after Jou, leaving his other friends to stare.

"I'm confused." Ryou said finally while running his fingers through his hair. "Why're Jou and Honda so upset?"

"Don't know. Jou's been weird all day though." Malik said with a shrug. "Maybe it rubbed off onto him."

"Perhaps they are each others…what do you call it: Valentines?" Yami suggested. Yugi considered that and thought maybe it had a little merit. It didn't really explain Jou's erratic behavior though: Storming out of class and cussing.

"Maybe only on is the other's Valentine." Ryou suggested. "I mean…Jou seems upset. Maybe he gave a gif to Honda but Honda gave one to someone else."

Yugi found himself chewing on his bottom lip. It was a nervous habit he'd banished years ago, about the time he'd first met Yami, but the prospect of Honda hurting Jou, even if it was accidental, was driving him to do it again. Yami's hand touched his back and he turned to see the former pharaoh smiling at him gently, silently telling him to calm down.

"I'm sure if that's the case he and Honda will be able to sort it out." Yami said more to his light than to the rest of the table.

"You people are such fools." Bakura muttered. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's obvious what's going on but none of you can see what's going on with two of you alleged best friends. I'm amazed you can even get dressed in the morning."

Yami's calm and soothing demeanor vanished the moment the thief opened his mouth and he looked an instant away from lunging and trying to throttle the albino.

Ryou intervened. "You see something we don't 'Kura?"

"Of course. I'm a thief; nothing gets past me. It's all about body language. Helps me figure out whose dumb enough to be pick pocketed, whose hiding something and just waiting to be blackmailed…that sort of thing."

Ryou's lips twitched disapprovingly but he didn't comment. Instead he put his hands on Bakura's arm and scooted his chair a little bit closer before pouting cutely and batting his eyes. Yugi swore he could see the hamster in Bakura's head pause, look, sigh, and climb off the wheel to take a nap.

Then again the idea of a hamster in Bakura's head was laughable since Bakura and Marik liked to torture small woodland creatures. Not that a hamster was a woodland creature but the basic idea still stood. Maybe it was an evil hamster trying to take over the world.

…He was beginning to sound like Marik and the evil squirrels trying to achieve world domination theory he used to defend his cruelty to animals.

"Could you share with us?"

Bakura swallowed. "Maybe. What do I get?"

Ryou tilted his head off to the side then his eyes glazed over in a manner that told Yugi that he was speaking to Bakura privately.

And he took back that earlier thing. Now the hamster had stopped, but only to kick the part of Bakura's brain that controlled his libido to life. Ryou would probably laugh at the idea of Bakura ever not being horny. Yugi would have to share that with him.

A wicked grin curved Bakura's lips before he nodded. "I'll make you a deal. One week. No one figures out what's eating at the mutt and biker-boy and I'll be happy to take you up on your offer."

Ryou looked at Yugi as if asking if that was acceptable. Before he could answer however Yami (and his clinically competitive nature) jumped in.

"You're got a deal Tomb-Robber. In one week's time I'll have figured out why Jou and Honda are acting so oddly."

Bakura smirked. "Whatever you say Pharaoh."

Yugi sighed and shook his head. Yami was so predictable. He didn't even know when Bakura was playing with him.

Jou leaned against Honda with a frown. The other boy gave no indication that he minded, or even knew Jou was there, as he continued to flip through the channels of the TV. Jou couldn't help but notice that he wasn't really watching the screen but rather was staring at some point on the wall.

This was depressing.

As if hearing his thoughts Honda shifted and a muscular arm came around his shoulders and pulled him closer to the brunette.

"Hey, we've always got each other."

Jou couldn't help but smile even though Honda couldn't see it. That was true. If nothing else he always had his best friend. Even when he'd been closer to Yugi than to Honda, back when their lives were rampant with mystical happenings and evil people trying to kill everyone, the brunette had always been around when he needed him.

And now that Yugi was with Yami and seemed to be growing closer to Malik and Ryou they were growing closer again, getting back to that place they'd been before the world had gone haywire around them. He knew that Honda would be around simply because he was Honda. He wasn't always the brightest bulb in the pack, not that Jou was exactly a genius either, but his heart was always in the right place.

"Yeah." A long pause and then he tilted his head back to smirk at his friend. "That's just a little bit sad isn't it?"

"No." Honda threw the remote on the floor with a frustrated sigh. "It's a lot pathetic. But we'll deal. It's what we do."

He nodded and then asked the question that'd been on his mind since lunch. "Do you think Yug was right? Do they make a good couple?"

"They're a lot a like. Stubborn. Need to be in control of everything. As Anzu would say, Seme To the Core." Honda shrugged slightly. Jou could almost see Anzu's bright smile in his mind. Honda had a point. "I can't see it. I think they'd kill each other before one could give over control enough for the other to be comfortable."

"You saying we're girly?"

Honda twitched. "No. I'm saying we aren't total and complete pig-headed assholes with no concept of compromise."

"Ah." Honda had a point there as well. Maybe he was severely underestimating his friend's intelligence. "That they are."

"Which makes us even more pathetic."

"Yep."

Rachi: I'm glad you get it. It's always nice when people get the 'vision'. And Seto's a bastard and refuses to tell what was in the box. The best we can do are Jou's little hints. Sorry.

Shadow of Light: Mai/Anzu is my favorite yuri pairing as well. And I know, Honda's gift made me go Oo and wonder why my boyfriend never got me anything so nice… eh. What Yami and Bakura got shall be revealed soon. Yugi's gift is a bit pervy, but Ryou's is 'innocent'. Kind of…

Jade: That is the question on everyone's mind.

Kupo: Maybe as a side story I'll do Mai and Anzu's date. It's something to consider…though, since I'm a guy…and gay…I'm not sure I could do a lesbian date justice. But I would try.

Thanks folks and don't forget to press the review button. I must forge ahead to chapter four!


	4. Things You Can Tell

Milk and White Chocolate

Notes: You'll see a lot of hinting at issues and potential things that will in no way be solved in this story. (Issues with Jou's mom, maybe getting his father a date…) That's all background 'everyday' noise which is just part of my writing style. I try to make it 'realistic' by not just having a person's mind on the one little issue.

I mean, I adore my boyfriend but think about him 24-7 I do not.

Chapter Four

Things You Can Tell

Jou spent Saturday and most of Sunday wallowing in a funk of self-pity with Honda. The brunette's parents were away on business, not a rare occurrence, and they'd pretty much had the entire house to themselves. They didn't do much of course beyond talk about the irony of their crushes getting together and what a terrible couple they made, while consuming an arming amount of sugar laden foods.

It was Sunday evening, the sixteenth, when he decided that maybe he needed to emerge from the bottomless pit of his own crushed feelings. (Actually it wasn't quite that bad, but it was pretty damn close. In Jou's opinion at least.) He trudged to his place to get a uniform for the next day. He did have a spare one at Honda's but he'd worn it on Saturday and neither one was in the mood to fiddle around with the washing machine.

He unlocked the door and kind of stumbled inside, sliding off his shoes as he went. His father was stretched out on the couch, bottle of apple juice on the floor next to the phone and the remote. Jou paused for a moment, just watching the older man sleep. A few years ago be would have walked into the same scene, but instead of a uniform his father would be in a t-shirt and sweats he'd been wearing for days, beer would replace the juice and instead of their annoyingly clean apartment the place would be in shambles.

He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. His dad had gone through a rough spot after the divorce and everything but now things were at a point where Jou could honestly say he preferred this to when his parents had been together. It seemed a strange thing to say but he didn't think his mother and father had ever actually felt anything for each other beyond obligation and that had made for a less than stellar home environment.

His father was, at least, happy this way. His mother…well. She was never happy when his father was happy. It just wasn't in her nature.

"Hey dad." The man was still for a moment then one of his eyes cracked open. "I came ta get some clothes for school tomorrow. Ya taking da day off?"

"I wish." His father chuckled, voice thick with sleep. "More like a shift. I've been working non-stop since you said you were staying with Honda. I think this is the first time I've slept."

Jou sighed, trying to quash the guilt at interrupting the man's rest. He could have just left a note. "Yer running yourself ragged old man. Ease up."

"Watch that old man crap brat." His father's eyes slide shut and his tone lacked bite. "I'd love to take it easy but your mom has been hinting that she needs more money for your sister and you know I can't say now to my girl." This much was true. Shizuka had a special place in both of their lives. His father would probably take on hell itself for her. It was shame she'd probably never know that, thanks to their mother. "Besides I hear university is expensive these days."

Jou winced. "Dad-"

"I expect you to go places Jou. Don't want you to end up a burned out janitor running himself ragged when he should be taking it easy, like me." All of this was said with a lop-sided grin that Jou had learned to imitate a long time ago.

"Ya are not." Jou shuffled over to his father and leaned over the back of the couch. "Dad I…you know…" He sighed and straightened up. "Thanks old man."

"'M not old." His father muttered while rolling onto his side. Jou smiled and walked back to his bedroom to father up his things.

He'd never been too good at that whole…expressing himself thing. There was really a lot he'd like to say to his father about…a lot of things but he never really seemed able to do it. The words always escaped him when he needed them the most. Still he found his father always seemed to know what he was trying to say without him actually saying it.

"Things not go well with Kaiba?"

Case in point.

"Not really. He's already got a boyfriend. Ya remember my friend Otogi?"

"Yeah, what about…oh. Ouch." His father made a sympathetic noise and Jou wondered if this was hard for him. The whole being supportive thing had to be tough. He was the man's only son after all. Talking to him about his gay crush…

Jou was pretty sure he was a really lucky guy. Even if his white shirts had a bluish tint from his father trying to wash his uniforms. His dad still needed a little work on the more domestic parts of the bachelor lifestyle.

Either that or a girlfriend. Actually, now that he thought about it, Jou knew his chemistry teacher, Miss Kasumi, had gotten divorced a few months ago. She was pretty, smart, and had never made Jou fill like a moron, which was always a plus in his book.

"Sorry kid."

"It's fine."

His father snorted. "Sure it is. I could tell you put a lot of work into that gift. Kaiba's an idiot for not noticing what a great guy you are Jou, believe me." Jou smiled as he zipped up his duffle bag. Yeah, he was lucky. "Hey, isn't Honda single?"

Jou's eyes went wide and he quite literally choked as a breath got caught in his throat. He started coughing in an attempt to breathe and eventually drew his father's attention. The man clapped him on the back and then offered him the bottle of apple juice. He took a long swallow, glaring at his father who was just watching him with a bemused expression.

"Are you okay?"

"No! Did ya just say…did ya…_Honda_?"

His father shrugged and took back the bottle. "Why not? He's a very nice young man; loyal, kind, honorable." Oh god, his father had gone into true parenting mode. "And I know you at least like him as a friend and that you get along well."

"Well…yeah. But…how did ya know Honda would be interested in me?"

His father blinked at him. "You mean how do I know he likes guys? Have you seen the way he looks at that Otogi kid?" (Jou sighed. Even his father had known before him!) "And since he's with Kaiba-"

"I got it." He nodded his understanding. "No. Honda's like a brother. Dat's just…eww."

His father nodded. "Good. If he was more than that…well…there would be…you know. Rules. About being together alone so much."

Jou quirked an eyebrow. "Ya aren't going to give me a sex talk are ya?"

His father actually blushed then coughed. "No, of course not. I trust you can get your information just like I did: Scrambled Porn." Jou snorted and shook his head. His father had an interesting way of breaking tension. "I'm just saying that when you get a boyfriend don't expect me to just…let you do whatever you want with some guy. Okay?"

"Yea."

"Great. You want a ride? It's about time for me to go back to work."

"Sure."

"Great. I just have to hop in the shower." His dad turned to leave his room then stopped and looked at him over his shoulder. "I forgot. A box came for you today and I put it on the kitchen table."

Jou nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder. Like hi father had said there was a box on the table, wrapped in simple brown shipping paper with his name and address on the label. No return address though. Weird.

He tore it open and threw the paper away, before pulling the top off. He blinked, tilting his head off to the side. On top was a simple white envelope, which he picked up and set aside. Underneath were two boxes of Reese's Pieces, his favorite candy. He lifted them up and couldn't help but gasp.

Duel Monster's Chess. It was a new product by Otogi's company and though had Jou had wanted it a lot it was so expensive he'd pretty much given up on ever having it. The 'pieces' were actually voice-activated holograms of cards the player choose to represent the traditional pieces.

"Oh man." Jou said softly before reaching for the envelope. Who the hell would have sent him something like this? No way was this just some casual St. Valentines' day gift. He pulled out the small note inside of the envelope and scanned the carefully typed words.

__

With words I have no way

So this gift will have to say

What I intended to

One day say to you.

Until White Day

Blue

Jou blinked then turned the letter over as if expecting to see something there. Of course there was nothing. He turned it back over then refolded it and stuck it in his back pocket. He put the candy back then closed the box and picked it up. He'd run it by Honda and see what he thought.

0-0-0-0-0

"I think that's weird as hell." Honda said finally before inclining his head towards an envelope on the desk. Jou arched an eyebrow and picked it up. He opened it and withdrew four tickets. Then blinked. Looked at them again. Blinked again.

"Holy shit."

Honda nodded almost sagely. "Yes."

"These are tickets to da Lost Prophets."

"Yep."

"For dat concert next month."

"Uh hu."

"Da sold out one dat we couldn't get tickets to in spite of saving up for two months and waiting in da freezing rain all damn night."

"Exactly."

"Someone sent you four tickets."

"I had noticed."

"Oh my god."

Honda nodded. He agreed completely. And he couldn't' mock his friend for his reaction; his had been just as bad. It had involved a long period of silence followed by blinking followed by running around the house and whooping like he'd lost his damn mind.

Not that he could be blamed. It was a perfectly natural reaction to finding the concert tickets you were willing to sell a kidney for on your doorstep. (Not that Honda had actually sold his kidney, but only because Yugi had convinced him not to.)

He picked up the note that had come with them. "I don't know who they're from though. Someone knocked at the door and I thought it was you but…well. It wasn't."

__

Sorry I missed the actual day, but I hope this makes up for it. Maybe we can go together.

S.A.

He showed it to Jou who nodded. "Well it's obvious who S.A. is."

"It is?"

"Sure. It's yer Secret Admirer."

Honda resisted the urge to smack the blond. "No shit Sherlock." Jou just shrugged.

"What can I say Watson, watching you get annoyed is fun."

The brunette made a gesture with one of his fingers that could only be considered rude. It was a little known fact that Jou had a serious love of British writing. It made no sense to Honda, since Jou hated reading anything that wasn't game or comic related, yet he absorbed these thick novels, in English, like they contained the secrets to life.

It was just…it made no sense. Maybe the British put some kind of weird mind controlling…vibes in their novels. He'd have to ask Malik or Marik, they knew all about that kind of stuff. Only it'd be kind of rude to ask the guys who had tried to kill you and take over the world with their mind-controlling rod to scan a book for evil tendencies.

…They weren't really supposed to talk about Battle City anymore. It was a forbidden subject, like Yami's more homicidal moments. Oddly enough Honda wasn't sure which yami was scarier when you factored in Yami's 'Mind Crush' abilities. Sure Marik was a big crazy psychopath and Bakura was a clear sociopath, but Yami was perfectly sane until you threatened Yugi. In which case he became a psychopathic sociopath and the fact he could just…change like that was scary.

Anyway.

"So. Blue." Honda arched an eyebrow almost casually. "Do you think maybe it has something to do with a certain dragon?"

Jou snorted dully. "I wish. It seems too obvious for Kaiba. 'Sides, ya just want him to like me so ya have a chance wit Otogi."

"So? You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I'm glad ya have my best interests at heart man."

Honda gasped in mock offense. "Of course I have your best interests at heart Jou! How dare you suggest otherwise? Don't you know me at all? It just so happens that your best interests coincide with my best interests, which is even more reason to pursue said interests."

"Right."

"Right." Honda smirked then reached for one of Jou's boxes of candy. He opened it and poured some of the autumn-colored candies into his hand. "Does your dad know about you being…you know?"

"Gay? Queer? A man's man?" Jou suggested with a grin that bordered on the inappropriate. Honda rolled his eyes. "Yeah he does."

"What about your mom?"

Honda knew he should have asked before he even actually considered asking, but couldn't seem to help himself. He knew Jou did think well of his mother for various reasons, not the least of which were moving Shizuka so far away and milking his dad for money all of the time.

"My mom's opinion doesn't matter. But if it did she'd probably be upset about it. She isn't a big fan of things that are different." Jou said quietly, smile having dropped away. He picked up the other box, ripped away the top, and tilted some into his mouth. The only sound was him crunching away before sighing. "Why'd ya wanna know?"

"Does your dad…you know…mind?"

"He acts like he doesn't but I'm sure it has to bother him a little bit. How could it not, you know?" Jou shrugged. "Seriously man, what's up?"

"Nothing." That sounded lame to his own ears and, judging by the look on Jou's face, it sounded lame to him as well.

"Nothing. Bullshit."

"It's just…" Honda looked at the box in his hands suddenly very nervous. This wasn't even something he really wanted to talk about.

"Your parents?"

"Yeah."

Jou knew him very well and knew that his relationship with his parents was…distant at the best of times. They worked. A lot. And not even like Ryou's father worked a lot, because at least Mr. Bakura wrote and called and came home for holidays and stuff like that. His parents very rarely showed up for much of anything, holidays and birthdays included. Things like letters and phone calls were unheard of, because they had work they had to do and couldn't be bothered with him.

He didn't mind that much. He had his sister and Jou and all of his friends. Plus he kind of liked being by himself sometimes. Most people wouldn't know it by what they saw most days, but he was kind of a loner by nature. The others had all managed to get under his skin but, with the exception of Jou and Otogi, he couldn't really be with them for too long without getting frustrated.

Plus his parents covered all of the house expenses and gave him and allowance' for food and such, along with a little for fun. He didn't have to worry about curfew or parties. All in all life was pretty good.

"I don't know what to tell them about this. I mean…I didn't even want to know really." He blushed a little bit and looked away. He had been a little bit (Or you know, maybe a lot) in denial about the whole 'gay' thing for a while. But Otogi had kind of changed that. Up until then it was just noticing some men were attractive and the occasional wet dream but now there was this guy who he actually wanted to be with and maybe could have a chance with.

If he could just admit to himself he was gay first. And he had. It had been stressful.

"Don't tell 'em." Jou said finally.

"You don't think they…'deserve' to know?"

"Nope." The blond's tone was surprising light and easy, as if this was no real big deal. Jou had a way of shrinking stressful things down. "It's your life and they aren't exactly the worlds most concerned parents, you know? And even if they were you don't have to tell anyone until your good and ready; it's no ones life but your own and you're the only person who really had to deal with all of this." A long pause. "That's what Oprah said this morning anyway."

Honda sighed and smacked Jou on the back of the head. "Moron."

Jou smirked lavishly. "You love it."

Honda laughed. "Whatever man."

Supposedly the Lost Prophets are big in Japan, as in bigger there than they are in America. (But not as big as in Europe) Plus I love LP, cause they rock, and I could see Otogi, Honda, and Jou liking them. Seto on the other hand…well. He's a complex dude. But anyway, that's why I choose that.

The stuff about Yami being a psychopath is true! He's fucking nuts in the first season. I just got to see it and I was like 'No fucking way!'. It was awesome. Anyway.

On to the reviews.

Sami: Yeah, the 'Open Your Mind' Is lame. I keep thinking 'What's so bad about mind crush?'. I mean, kids have seen/heard worse… oh well. Seto and Otogi is a little disturbing, I confess. It's not a pairing I care for, personally, being a hard core Puppy and Chase shipper, though I do think Seto and Otogi would make great friends.

Mistress: Yes, Anzu is a fan girl. She's a fan girl in all of my stories. It's easy for me to see her in that role. She's a little quirky and loves her friends so much in cannon it's easy to picture her as that girl. And she can be annoying, I'll confess, but like you said, she isn't totally bad.

Yugi is my one and only: As you wish. I am to please.

Yaoi Ish Pretty: You love me! Confess! lol

Starr: Nooo. Release the light!

Mechante: Aww, I'm glad someone appreciates my slightly twisted sense of humor. I confess, I'm a odd guy and I hang out with odd people and some of the more random thoughts/conversations are things that I've ripped off from my friends. Like the evil hamster thing.

Okay folks! Happy V-day, don't forget to review, and pity Honda and Jou. Poor boys.


	5. Ain't Never Do A Thing

Milk and White Chocolate

Notes: Bad Dimitri with the delaying of the story… But I'm back.

And I've got a schedule now: First this gets done, then I'll put up another chapter or Uke Pageant and How to Lose Your Mind in Five Easy Steps. So those other two are temporarily on hold.

0-0-0-: POV shift from Jou to Honda or Honda to Jou

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: Scene Shift

Chapter Five

Jou and Honda were both barely half awake when they slunk into school the next day. There was a slight possibility they had stayed up until four hours before school started playing chess and the rest of the night speculating on the givers of the gifts.

Honda was still pushing the idea of Blue being Seto but Jou had his doubts. Because, honestly? How ridiculous was that? He had just 'come out' as being with Otogi only to turn around to start trying to pursue the person he did nothing but insult and put down?

Hell, if that was really the case Jou couldn't just…betray Otogi like that. Even if he was sometimes a pompous jerk and did nothing but grate on his nerves severely all the damn time, he was Jou's friend. Friends didn't steal other friends' boyfriends.

Seto had to know that already. Jou's loyalty to his friends was kind of infamous, with all the world saving they'd been forced to do and Kaiba had seen it in action. Jou would be a lonely virgin all his life before he hurt someone he cared about.

…not that Jou was a lonely virgin now. Because he wasn't. And he didn't want anyone spreading that rumor around, because it was untrue. So there.

He was just waiting for the right person was all. And not even in a hopeless romantic sort of way, because he wasn't. It wasn't like seeing half of his friends find their soul mates and sign up for happily ever after before they even got to fucking college was making him jealous or anything. And it certainly didn't make him angry or picky or long for someone that he just _knew_ was his. That would be stupid.

Because Jou couldn't very well have that. He wasn't half a soul like the others and he shouldn't be whining about wanting a soul mate when he obviously didn't have one. And no, that wasn't depressing thought.

After all, Anzu was doing just fine with Mai without all of that 'destined to be together' crap and he would do just fine too. One day he'd find a perfectly nice guy and they'd have a perfectly nice relationship and stupid things like 'the one' wouldn't matter anymore.

That's what most people ended up with anyway. Who really found that one person for them? …Other than Yugi, Ryou, and Malik of course. But he still wasn't jealous about that. How could he be jealous of his friends' happiness, right?

Right.

"Hey Jou-" Yugi started. He was sitting on the front steps with Ryou, Malik and Anzu.

"I hate you." Jou grumbled before shuffling past the small group. The Hikari's and girl all sweatdropped at his behavior but he didn't care. Honda was too asleep to really notice what the blond was doing and so plodded after him with half lidded eyes.

They were, once again, the first to homeroom. It was really beginning to become a really strange occurrence. It just wasn't…normal for them to be on time more than once a month. The world must have been coming to an end.

Again.

He was going to have to tell Yami about it later and let the spirit handle it. That was pretty much what they did whenever someone was trying to take over. It had occurred to them at some point that instead of doing all of that dueling and traveling they could just have one of the yamis banish whoever was trying to take over to the shadow realm.

Bakura and Marik were always eager to volunteer for such activities. Yami usually let them do it unless someone was dumb enough to upset Yugi.

Jou wondered what it'd be like to have someone willing to kill for him.

…Erhm. Not that be willing to kill was a good or positive thing because it wasn't. It as very bad. Bad. Terrible. …But damn he kind of wished someone cared about him that much.

He slumped into his seat and was about to slam his head onto the desk when he noticed the envelope on his desk. It was a simple blue envelope and had a black postage sticker with carefully typed white ink. Only instead of his apartment address it said:

'_Jounouchi Katsuya_

Third Seat

Second Row

Mrs. Hartley's room'

He blinked, wondering if he was disturbed that someone knew exactly where he sat in homeroom, before flipping it over and opening it. He pulled out a thick piece of paper and stared at it for a minute, not quite understanding that he was holding.

It was a gift certificate to Madam Monroe's dress shop for a thousand yen. A nice gift, as Madam Monroe's was a very expensive very high-class shop. It would have been even nicer if he had any interest what so ever in wearing a dress.

He wasn't Ryou for god's sake. And even if he had been he wasn't sure he would have indulged Bakura's cross-dressing fetish as much as the albino did. Not that Ryou didn't look disturbing good in a skirt…and, really, if he were Ryou he probably would indulge Bakura, because he'd be Ryou and since Ryou did indulge Bakura…

Ouch. He felt a headache coming on.

That was neither here nor there. The point was that there was no way in hell he'd be wearing a dress anywhere for anyone.

"What an interesting gift." He jumped and nearly toppled out of his seat before turning to glower at Ryou who just smiled sheepishly while blushing. "Sorry Jou-kun didn't mean to frighten you."

"Right. Well. You…didn't." He blinked at him while trying to command his heart to stop making attempts to leave his body through his throat. It really didn't want to obey him it seemed. "I was just…startled. Not scared. Heh."

Ryou's smile was only a little bit condescending. "Of course not. How silly of me to suggest such a thing, right? You scared of little me."

"If this is the part where you try to stab me again, Bakura, I am not impressed or fooled."

Bakura blinked slowly then shrugged and then once again he was looking at a slightly dazed looking Ryou. Jou smiled wanly and turned his attention back to the certificate.

"You want it?"

Ryou flushed bright red and Jou had to suppress the brief flash of sadistic pleasure he got from it. Served his psychotic yami right for always tormenting him. At least if Kaiba tormented him he got to snap back without fear of losing his soul or anything like that. (Honda had suggested at some point last night that Jou got off on the arguments with Seto but that was something he found he didn't want to think about too much, least he end up delving into some deep dark parts of his psyche.)

"Um, no that's-"

"Wow, is that for Madam Monroe's?" Anzu was there suddenly and plucking it from his fingers. She flipped it over to see…well, he didn't know what, then blinked. "Wow Jou, someone must really like you a lot to send you this for your sister."

He stared at her. "What?"

"Well, it says Shizuka on the back, on the 'Receiver' line and the post-it note says 'I know how much you care for your sister and I thought you'd like her to look stunning for the White Ball. Yours always, Blue.' See?"

She peeled off the blue sticky note and held it out to him He took it from her and let his eyes absorb the loopy script, the first 'clue' to the identity of Blue. After all, the other note had been typed.

"Your sister is going to the White Ball?" Ryou asked head titled off to the side. Jou nodded, still staring at the note.

The Domino White Ball was a city wide party held every year and sponsored by the big companies in order to make themselves look good. The entire Domino Hotel was rented out, each of the twenty ballrooms by a different company, and people went insane trying to get tickets.

"Mokuba asked her to go." He smiled slightly at the memory of the breathless and excited call his sister had graced him with. He didn't think he ever recalled hearing her so happy, not even after finding out her eye surgery had been a success and…well, he was happy for her. And Mokuba was probably one of the only people he'd trust with his sister.

And, considering he wouldn't have trusted Otogi or Honda with her that was saying a lot in the younger teen's favor.

He carefully took the certificate from Anzu and was about to place it back into the envelope. He'd tell Shizuka about it as soon he got home and find a way for her to get to Domino to go shopping as soon as possible.

He didn't know who this Blue person was, wasn't even sure if it was a guy or a girl just yet, but wherever they were he owed them a lot. This was going to put a smile on his sister's face and there were few things more important than that to him.

Then Anzu ripped away the envelope and he nearly shrieked while clutching the certificate. Was she trying to give him a heart attack of what? She rolled her eyes at him and pulled something else out of the envelope. Funny how he hadn't noticed that before.

She stared then showed it to Ryou who actually gasped before putting a hand over his mouth. The brunette girl shook her head then looked at him again.

"I take it back. Whoever this 'Blue' is they like you a lot, have great tastes, and are loaded. And probably gay." He was back to confused staring. "Well this is two thousand yen for Dolls Boutique and that's in the…erhm…Ryou help me out here?"

"Gay part of town." The albino said that without so much as a slight blush. He shrugged as he spoke. "Kura and I go to clubs down there sometimes. Kura 'shops'-" Which was code for 'steals' and or 'pays for with stolen money/credit cards. "At Dolls. So do Yami and Marik, though I think Yami actually pays for stuff. Ancient pharaoh treasure goes for a lot on the black-market according to him."

That made Jou pause in something resembling surprise and fear. None of the yamis really dressed…normally. Yami was clearly some kind of bondage freak, what with all the straps and buckles and leather (not that Yugi was any better); Marik usually went for too-tight to breath and showing off as much skin as humanly possible (Then again so did Malik); and Bakura was…well, he was a lot of things that kind of added up to 'Punk'.

"…You don't shop there do you?"

Ryou blinked at him then looked down at himself. He was in his uniform so it wasn't exactly the best example. Jou decided to just give him a minute to realize he wasn't talking about the sweater and khaki combo he wore when they hung out either.

Then Ryou blushed again. Yep, he'd caught on. "Sometimes. I prefer the place across the street, Matchbox Fashions."

"Just checking." Jou frowned for a moment. He was really a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy but for the White Ball he wouldn't mind dressing up. Besides, Kaiba Corp always had a room and it'd be nice to see Seto in something other than his school uniform or a trench coat. And as long as Ryou didn't shop there regularly for whatever it was he wore out clubbing (save a few rare occasions Jou never went out with the others. He always felt out of place among the couples.) it should be okay.

In theory.

"Don't worry Jou, we can all go with you." Ryou said with a sort of sympathetic smile. "None of us are going of course, we couldn't get any tickets but-"

"I don't have tickets either." Jou's brow furrowed. "I don't get it. Why send this but not a ticket? He-" And he'd decided it was a he. If Anzu and Ryou were right about the shop it was probably a guy, right? "Said something about White Day in the first note."

"First note?" Anzu looked excited all of a sudden, like she might start that creepy fangirl bouncing she did whenever the conversation turned to sex. "This isn't the first one? You officially have some rich guy trying to woo you? How romantic."

"Did you just say woo?" Jou asked, frowning.

"Unless it's a rich fat old guy looking for a boy." Malik said with a smile that bordered on sadistic. Jou, Ryou, and Anzu all shivered. Yugi and Yami, who were just hanging back and listening thoughtfully, looked like he was going to be sick all of a sudden. Malik just shrugged. "It's possible. Jou's cute, young, athletic, and would probably look good spread out over someone's silk sheets, tied up…mmm."

Jou shrank back, suddenly afraid. "Ryou make him stop."

Ryou was Malik's best friend and the only one who seemed to be able to control the Egyptian, his yami, and Bakura. However the white-haired boy just kind of shrugged.

"He has a point Jou. Even Kura agrees and you know how much he doesn't like you."

"Really?" Malik looked surprised. "I thought wanting to see Jou bleeding and crying was sign that Bakura had a thing for him."

"Well…"

Jou just whimpered and sank low in his chair, hoping to block out the ensuing insanity. He so didn't need to be hearing any of this. Ever.

0-0-0-

Jou wasn't the only one to be graced with a gift. Honda, still in his half conscious state, slide into his seat and put his head down on his desk, hoping to be able to sleep straight through to his first class. Maybe even through that if he was lucky. It wasn't like he really needed to be awake to pass algebra.

And then he heard the excited voices of his friends and tried to will them away so he could catch just a little bit of sleep. But the voices only grew as more people were added and they got louder with each passing second. Finally he lifted his head off the desk, ready to tell them all to shut the fuck up when he realized there was something stuck to his forehead. He narrowed his eyes at it then reached up to peel it off.

It was a manila envelope and the top flap was tied shut with red string. He unwound it from the metal things it was twisted around then flipped it open. He dumped out the contents, eyebrow arching at the multiple slips of white paper. He picked on up and, eyes crossing at the tiny print on the one side, flipped in over to the front.

And swore.

Loudly.

Everyone looked his way, including a miserable looking Jou. Honda arched an eyebrow at him, temporarily forgetting what he was holding. What had he missed while trying to sleep? Jou looked all of two seconds away from jumping out of the nearest window and never returning.

Ryou and Malik must have been having another one of those strange and kinky conversations that they were becoming kind of infamous for. But at least Bakura and Marik were nowhere in sight otherwise Jou may had fled already.

They seemed to like tormenting the blond. Honda didn't really understand why that was, but he did his part to try and get them to leave Jou alone. …Unless the conversation proved to be educational and enlightening in…certain areas, in which case he usually let them talk for a while before trying to save Jou from them.

He couldn't be blamed for appreciating the educational value of their sex lives, strange and twisted though they were.

"What's wrong?"

He handed Yami, who'd been the one to speak, the ticket. Ten tickets for the White Ball had fallen out of the envelope. And not just any tickets, but Total Access tickets that granted them access to all twenty of the ballrooms instead of just the General Access that gave permission to enter only the ballroom of the company you bought the ticket from.

They were pretty expensive.

"Wow." Yugi was looking as well. "Where'd you get these?"

Honda opened his mouth then shut it and looked back at his desk. It took a moment to pick it out, but a piece of red paper was in the pile of white and so he plucked it out.

'_Honda,_

I want to see you there and tell you who I am.

Bring your friends to keep you company.

SA'

"His secret admirer." Jou said, sitting up some. "I guess you guys are going to the ball."

"Looks like." Anzu said while titling her head off to the side. "If Honda wants to take us all with him anyway."

Honda smiled slightly. "Of course. Who else would I take?"

"This is going to be great." Yugi was bouncing. "We can go shopping after school on Friday, if everyone else is free. Yami and I work this week …and I'm sure Mai and Anzu wouldn't mind taking Shizuka."

"Not at all. It'll be fun, a girls night." The brunette girl was beaming at the thought. It was common knowledge that Anzu loved to shop and was a professional at it. Shizuka would be in good hands.

…Wait.

"Why're you taking Shizuka shopping? And where are we going?"

Everyone sweatdropped. Then Yami clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it Honda. Jou will fill you in after school."

Honda nodded his agreement to that and, after handing out the pairs of tickets and placing the ones he and Jou would apparently be using into his wallet, put his head back on the desk. Maybe he could get some sleep now.

And he did. A blessedly forty-five minutes of sleep, about halfway in math class, before the door opened and everyone turned. It was been noted upon, while Honda was sleeping, that both Kaiba and Otogi were strangely absent from the class which, considering what had happened on St. Valentines day, had people talking.

So when they walked in together the chatter began earnest. It effectively woke Honda up form his much-needed nap. He looked over at the door and when he saw his crush standing next to Kaiba he had to admit it hurt.

A lot.

He couldn't understand what Otogi could see in that asshole. They were just…so much alike. They had to be driving each other insane. It was just…it had to be like dating yourself. Not even Malik and Marik were as similar as Otogi and Kaiba tended to be.

It didn't make any sense to him. But hey, maybe he was just biased.

"Is there a reason you two have seen fit to walk into my class late?"

"My car had a flat." Otogi said mildly. She nodded, apparently accepting that, then looked over at Kaiba who flashed her a slightly insane grin.

"I had to pick up Otogi because his car had a flat."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're telling me that, at some point this morning, your car got a flat and so you went to get him and were somehow thirty minutes late for this class and, factoring in homeroom time, almost an hour late for school. In spite of the fact I know Otogi only lives ten minutes from the school, five with your driving habits Kaiba, and that if you got him on your way here you still should have been on time?"

Otogi and Kaiba exchanged looks, as if considering the story. And they nodded in unison. She snorted and nodded towards their seats.

"Sure. I don't care what you two do before, or after, school with each other but try to be on time from now on."

They both nodded and sat down, seemingly oblivious to the whispers and looks directed towards them. Honda glanced over at Jou who was staring at his desktop grimly. He turned away and put his head back on his desk, hoping for sleep.

He just…didn't even want to think about why those two had really been late. It hurt too much to think about.

And things were going to well until the end! Oh well. Store names were blatantly ripped off from the Goo Goo Dolls and Matchbox Twenty. I'm sure not that creative.

__

Adult fan fiction dot net

Yukkio: I'm glad everyone is so glad that Jou's dad is a nice guy. I thought it'd be good to have Jou's dad in a happy place, in order to give Jou some support. He sure as hell needs it…

Reyn: Yes, White Day is a real holiday. The little blurb in the first chapter explains it pretty well. As for Kaiba and Otogi's 'talk'…Could be. We'll know soon enough won't we.

Anon: Ask and thee shall receive!

Euphoria: Yes, the Lost Prophets are big in Japan, which is cool because they are an awesome band. The mushy-ness with H/J is pretty much my problem. I tend to roll my eyes and go 'Jesus Christ, they're teenage boys! Come on…' and O/K is creepy. I agree completely. Just not right. And I also agree about Yami…at least with Bakura and Marik you know you run the risk of being gutted, you never know with Yami. He's just a freak. But I liked the way you said it 'killing streak problem'. Made me laugh.

Nicky: LOL. Had you scared did I? Awesome. I'll scare you a few more times, trust me.

Mehla: Ahh, the randomness that is 'Stream of Consciousness' you know? That's why I love that POV so much. People don't have linear thoughts, but rather go off on tangents and it's so fun to just throw in random things. The random part of this chapter was Ryou cross-dressing, should anyone have missed it.

__

Fanfiction dot net

CHOW: You're right, Kaiba isn't the more subtle guy in the world. I mean, he arranged a whole tournament just to challenge Yugi/Yami…subtle that is not. Jou must have forgotten. And Jou's dad giving him the talk was faintly reminiscent of my mother's own attempt at that…

Yugi-Is-My-One-And-Only: …Jou is a dumb ass. But you love him anyway, don't you? Heh. And apparently Jou thinks it'd be nice to have someone willing to go all psycho for him as well, so you two agree on that one.

Hikari DS and Muraii: Hikari, you are correct. Otogi might be the prettier of the two (and proud of it I'm sure) but he's a stubborn stubborn bastard and Honda would probably roll his eyes and go 'As long as I get laid'. And yes, convert to the wonder of Chaseshipping…convert! BWAHAHAHAHAHA. ….ahem.

Mechante: Well, my boyfriend claims to think about me 24-7 but I doubt it because I know he has a comic obsession that rivals my own. (Ah, when geeks fall in lust.) And about my guy, we have a system: I don't write/update on Fridays or Saturdays because he doesn't have class or work those days. Systems are fantastic. And the sexual innuendo shall run rampant because…well, they're teenagers.

Cross: Yes, the plot thickens! Cue the weird organ music! Heh.

Misura: Actually keeping Jou and Honda to the friends only level isn't as hard as it is with say…Malik and Ryou because I think Jou and Honda have one of the greatest friendships I've ever seen and can't see them ever risking it on anything else. I guess in kinda shows in the writing. And I'm glad you like Jou's dad. It's fun to do something a little different.

Zeto: Soon…is a relative term. But I try.

Cherre: No I'm not going to wait until White Day to update. That would just be mean and, while I may have masochistic tendencies in real life sadism is a bit beyond me. Though sometimes I get called evil for cliffhangers…

Man: So you have a hunch do you? Well, I'd love to hear it. It's always great to know what goes on in the head of the reviewers.

Smile: Seto and Otogi clueless? Maybe. Most people seem to think it's Honda and Jou who are clueless. But who knows, maybe it is Seto and Otogi… We shall see.


	6. Six

Milk and White Chocolate

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Six

It can't Rain all the Time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time the actual day to do the whole…shopping thing rolled around Jou was pretty sure it was a really bad idea and that he shouldn't have agreed to it. Honestly, look at who he was trusting to make him look good!

Two leather wearing midgets, a cross dresser, an ancient spirit who dressed like a punk, a guy who wore purple midi's, and Marik. (Marik was a warning in and of himself. Jou didn't even need to go into his unique fashion sense, as the fact it was Marik should have been enough of an explanation.)

He expressed this to Honda as they headed downtown on the bus. They'd had the choice of riding with Ryou and Bakura or Malik and Marik and opted for the bus. Yami and Yugi had gone with Ryou and Bakura, apparently trusting the thief to not crash into something with the soul purpose of killing Yami. Honda and Jou didn't share this trust.

Honda laughed quietly. "It's like this bud, our idea of dressing up consist of ironing. Even those six are better than nothing, right?"

Jou sniffed. "I've yet to see any conclusive proof of this." The brunette flashed him an indulgent smile before returning his attention back to the street they were riding along. Honda had decided to play lookout for the store, since neither were really sure where it was and didn't want to risk missing it.

The gifts had kept coming in steadily since Monday. The rest had all come to their houses and had no return addresses, of course. Blue had gone back to typing his notes to Jou which was more than a little disappointing. He'd felt…strangely close to whoever this guy was.

And now he was feeling kind of bad about actually using the gift card. He didn't even know what this guy was and probably wouldn't have any interest in him once they actually came face-to-face and it just seemed so…skanky. But, on the other hand, the money was already in the card and probably couldn't be refunded…he couldn't let it go to waste. That would be wrong.

And it wasn't like he hadn't eaten the candy, used the chess set, already opened the CDs he'd gotten on Tuesday, and named the stuffed bear.

…

Not that he liked stuffed animals or anything wussy like that. Because he didn't. It was just nice and kind of sweet and he'd been kind of deprived as a child and…okay, maybe he just liked the damn thing. Shut up. He could picture Honda's annoying smirk in his mind.

The point was he couldn't really give any of that stuff, or the other stuff, back now. No more than Honda could give back the tickets to the Motorcycle and Auto Show tomorrow. They'd be worthless if they weren't used and that would just be pointless.

Now that he had thoroughly rationalized using someone else's money he felt a lot better about the whole thing. A good thing too because Honda was saying something about them being at their stop. Way to pay attention…

They got off and headed across the street towards the store. Ryou and Yugi were standing outside, apparently waiting for them to arrive. Jou pulled his jacket closer around him as an icy breeze blue. It wasn't exactly warm or anything, as it was mid-February. He still had the same green jacket and…well the poor thing had seen better days.

He needed a new one but he hadn't really seen fit to bother his father about it.

Inside was a lot warmer, thankfully.

The store didn't look…outrageous, as he had feared. Maybe the fact that the yamis shopped here had been what worried him…either way he's expected bondage wear, dim candlelight, and things better left unmentioned. It seemed however it was worried for nothing.

It was pretty normal. The walls were a deep blue, carpet was cream, normal lighting, and clothes.

The people that worked there looked a little weird though. A girl in a short shiny black skirt and a neon blue fishnet shirt, and a simple black bra underneath, was headed their way. One of her ears was filled with earrings around the shell and the other was bare. Along with a stud in her nose and ring in her eyebrow she…looked like Bakura's sort of person.

Indeed it seemed she knew him.

"Bakura-kun, I didn't expect to see you back in here so soon." Her smile was friendly enough, belaying the slightly harsh look. "You too Ryou-chan. I have something I think you're going to like that just came in though."

Ryou smiled widely. "That's great Sakura. I was thinking about running over to Dolls but if you have something."

She grimaced as if he'd said something wrong. "How many times have I told you not to mention that store in here? Biggest competition you know."

"Sorry."

"Not a problem. Now, gentlemen…and Marik and Bakura, what can I do to help you?" Marik scowled but Bakura's smile just grew. He reached over and grabbed Jou, who'd been lingering towards the back and hoping to not be noticed, and thrust him forward. He tripped and almost collided with the bemused looking girl but managed to catch himself. She blinked at him then looked him up and down.

"This is Ryou's friend Katsuya. He needs help."

"I see that." Sakura remarked wryly. She blinked up at him with pale blue eyes lined heavily in black. "You're cute. Gay I presume?"

"Uh."

"You must be to be traveling with this group." She grabbed him by the wrist and forced him to turn around. "Mmhmm. It's a shame when cute boys think that ripped jeans are flattering."

"Hey! These are my favorite jeans."

"I'm sure. What about you?" She pointed at Honda who just smiled his usual friendly smile.

"I'm all yours lady."

"Don't tempt me." She smiled as she spoke and, with Jou firmly in hand, started to walk back into the store. "Now I trust you boys can help these two out while I go poking through my private collection in the back. By the way, Yugi and Yami, the 'tall' section is towards the left."

"Funny Sakura, funny." Yami didn't look amused. She just smiled before dropping Jou's hand and hurrying off. Jou had to confess he was just a little bit afraid of her. She reminded him of Anzu, only with black hair and clothes. Energy, sarcasm, and that same evil plotting gleam.

"So. Where should we start?" Yugi asked, looking around. They were standing on a blue carpet path that, apparently, wound its way through the racks of clothes.

Malik seemed to consider that for a moment then smiled. "How about you, Ryou, and Yami take Honda and we take Jou?"

Jou didn't like that idea. Being stuck with Malik, Marik, and Bakura was just…wrong. They were all certifiable and took a certain amount of pleasure in watching him squirm. Surely Yugi and Honda wouldn't allow such an injustice to take place. They were his friends. They loved him too much to subjugate him to that sort of torment.

"Sounds good." Yugi said nodding. Jou gaped in disbelief. He couldn't be serious.

"If you say so." Honda shrugged. Jou squeaked then yelped as Malik took his wrist and began to pull him down the path. Honda waved then followed his 'guides' in the opposite direction. Oh Gods.

He needed to get out of here now. Before anything…evil or unnatural could take place.

"Have you ever considered leather?" Malik asked with a calculating glint in his lavender eyes. Jou shook his head trying to pull away. Unfortunately Malik was stronger than he looked and held fast to his wrist, keeping him from getting away without even really trying.

Oh.

Shit.

This couldn't be happening.

"You do have a very nice ass." Marik said as if that was supposed to make him feel better about it. He squeaked again. Bakura smacked Marik in the back of the head then rolled his eyes.

"Get your minds out of the gutter. Perverts." He had to be kidding. "Be serious or else Ryou won't be cooking for a month."

That seemed to do the trick. Marik and Malik sobered up before the words fully processed themselves in Jou's mind. He was pushed into a chair and looked around, wondering where it had come from. They were in front of a bunch of mirrors with chairs arranged around them in semi-circle. A glowing blue sign proclaimed this the 'Fitting Area'.

The other three talked for a moment about something he couldn't hear, but assumed the topic was himself. Malik and Marik nodded before heading off back along the bath. Bakura sat down next to him, smiling in a very creepy sort of way.

"Ummm…thanks?"

"Don't mention it or else I'll pull out your spine."

Ah. There was the Bakura he knew and cringed before. Good to see nothing had really changed in the past few months. Ryou must have been that good a cook…or else the other three were just that hopeless. It was a toss up really. Maybe it was both.

"Don't look so worried. Apparently someone is stupid enough to like you for something other than your body and probably wouldn't care if we dressed you in a frilly pink dress. Not that we would. …Ryou might…anyway." Bakura frowned as if trying to remember his train of thought. Then he smiled again. "Oh, right. We aren't going to make you look like…anything other than yourself. This time. We promise to be nice."

"…all this for food?"

Bakura blinked, looking confused. "Food…oh! Yeah. Ryou's cooking. Food. Right." He nodded enthusiastically and Jou was pretty sure that Ryou's cooking had nothing to do with food in the least. Sometimes those four just…worried the hell out him.

Now however he was just disturbed.

The conversation lagged after that. Bakura occupied himself with the silver chair hanging from one of his belt loops. The links clinked against each other as they tumbled through his fingers and cast strange light shadows across the mirrors. Jou sunk into his chair and closed his eyes.

He knew Bakura had been trying to comfort him but he hadn't really done that great a job. Nothing could cancel out the fact they were all quite effectively certifiable.

A few more minutes passed then Marik and Malik were back and shoving him out of the chair. Bakura got up as well and walked over to the mirrors, pushing on open to reveal a small dressing room. Jou was pushed in after him, along with some clothing, and the door was pulled shut.

Jou blinked at Bakura. Who smiled.

"Fuck no."

The thief laughed.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Jou was scarred for life. Bakura had claimed he needed to be in the dressing room to make sure Jou got dressed properly. At first he'd thought he was bullshitting but as it turned out he had on occasion needed a little bit of aid.

That wasn't the scarring part.

He'd also gotten an outfit for the ball he liked, though he'd be damned if he was telling to that anyone except maybe Honda. Maybe. He'd kind of betrayed him with that whole letting him be flocked by psychos thing.

Still it was decent. Pretty simple white slacks with patches of cream colored leather at the bottom. There were holes threaded through with white leather string decorating the patches. (The fact that Jou had kind of like playing with the string may have influenced the purchase. Easily amused? Him? Never.) A white sweater and cream colored leather jacket, along with boots, had completed the outfit.

So no, that wasn't the scarring part either. It wasn't even the ridiculous price tag, since it'd only amounted to a fraction of the gift card anyway. Nope, it was none of that.

It was the other four bags he was walking out with. Everyone had ganged up on him and decided to steal his clothing, burn it, and replaced it with other…stuff. What stuff? He didn't know. They wouldn't let him see it and, since the store held an array of black clothing, leather, fishnets, buckles, and straps he was…properly afraid of what may be in there.

He only knew everyone was involved because, while Bakura was keeping him occupied looking at belts, he'd heard Malik giggling about Yugi having picked something out. He hadn't realized he was being distracted until then went back to check out and found the two Egyptians standing with all those bags and grinning like the idiots they so obviously were.

However he did feel a little better upon learning that two of the bags were for Honda which left him with four, as opposed to six. Only a little bit better though. Were they saying Honda had better fashion sense than he did?

The answer, apparently, was yes. According to Yami anyway. Ryou and Yugi declined to comment. Honda just shrugged.

Once they were 'situated' their friends splintered off again to do their own shopping leaving them alone. With strict orders not to touch the bags on Jou's part, least he risk being sent to the Shadow Realm for an undetermined amount of time. So. He was going to not touch them.

Yes, he was scared of the Shadow Realm. What of it?

"Scuse me." The guy behind the counter, his nametag said 'Brain', said leaning forward some. Jou turned, half expecting to be told to get out because he was loitering. "Something came up when I used your gift card. Are you Honda?"

Honda nodded when the man pointed to him blinking in confusion. Brain nodded then ducked behind the counter. He emerged a moment later with two boxes.

"Here you are. There was a special request by the man who purchased the card that you two get these."

"Don't suppose you could tell us what that was?" Honda asked. Brain shook his head. "Didn't think so."

Jou waited patiently while Honda retrieved the boxes then took the one offered to him. He looked around then, with a shrug, set it on the display case and opened it. A black jacket was sitting inside, amongst a mass of blue tissue paper.

There wasn't a note but he had a pretty good idea who it was from.

"You know what this means don't you?" Honda was smiling mildly. "Your Blue and my admirer are working together."

"So it seems."

He pulled the jacket out and eyed it carefully. It was leather, and for some reason that didn't surprise him, and really it looked kind of simple. For a moment he was confused, since Blue seemed to favor expensive gifts. Then he shrugged.

He preferred keeping things simple anyway.

Which, considering that Blue seemed to know him pretty well, may have been the point. Something extravagant and fancy would end up in his closet for the rest of eternity but something basic and nice…

He was about to put it back into the box when he heard a soft clinking. He located the sound as coming from the pocket and reached inside, pulling out a chain. He tugged the chain out and found that it had nothing on it.

He frowned. Had he expected something? He reached into the pocket again and found a slip of paper. He must have been getting good at this.

The note was simple.

__

Jou,

I thought you might like this. I notice your jacket has seen better days. I hope it comes to your liking. I have something for the chain, perhaps when we meet you'll accept it. Until White Day.

Yours,

Blue

He shoved the note into his pocket, resolving to put in his desk at home with all of the other notes he'd gotten then looked over at Honda who was regarding a brown jacket, much like the one he already had, with a faint smile. It seemed he approved.

Jou leaned against the display case with a frown. This was more than just random gifts… Blue knew him. At least enough to know that he wasn't much for really flashy things and liked peanut butter candies and loved his sister and wanted her to have the best.

Then again was that common knowledge about him?

He didn't know what to think of it.

He was starting to think he really wanted to meet Blue though. Out of curiosity or thanks he wasn't sure. Maybe because he was starting to…like this person?

He sighed and put the jacket back. He still liked Seto but…Blue certainly paid more attention to him than he even hoped to get from Seto these days. Knew more about him. Seemed to care…

Unless of course Honda's little theory was right and Blue was Seto.

Jou doubted his luck was that good though.


	7. Life Is Waiting For You

Milk and White Chocolate

Notes: We're fast forwarding three weeks. Why? Because I was getting bored and a touch pressed for time. I want this done by the end of March, at least…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seven

Life Is Waiting For You

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Honda yawned and rolled out of bed, careful to avoid stepping on Jou who was sprawled out on the floor by his bed. It was around six in the morning, nearly time to wake up and go to school. The White Ball was tomorrow and Honda couldn't help but be…excited about it.

He wasn't sure what it was exactly but the past month had been…nice. Having someone pay attention to him and know things about him that no one except Jou could actually attest to was…different, but in a good way. A really good way. It made him feel special.

He climbed into the shower and turned it on, wincing at the icy spray. It slowly became warmer and he relaxed under it. The gifts had continued, one every day. They became less expensive and more small and sweet. A few even bordered on the amusing.

The Dummies Guide to Duel Monsters had gotten a laugh out of Jou to be sure and the 'I went to Duelist Kingdom and wasn't molested' bumper sticker had gone on his motorcycle the moment he'd pulled it from it's envelope.

The sweet gifts had included a pack of pencils with cartoon Harleys on them, a new tool kit (his was mismatched, collected from various places, and most were kind of old), a box of plain chocolate candy bars (as Honda didn't like to have his candy screwed around with) and a bag of those 'gourmet lollipops' the cheerleading squad kept tormenting him with. The damn things were five yen a piece, and probably cost a tenth of that to make, but he always ended up buying more than he could really afford during the squad fundraisers. They were just damn good.

He turned off the shower and groped around for a towel only to have one pushed into his hand. He peeked around the shower curtain and found a tired looking Jou standing there, rubbing one of his eyes with a fist and yawning. Honda was tempted to tell him how cute he looked but, in the interest of not being punched in the face, decided not to. He took the towel, wrapped it around his waist, and shuffled out.

His alarm must have gone off and woke the blond up.

Jou had been spending a lot of time at his place lately. He supposed it was because they were in that boat as far as this admirer thing went and it was kind of fun to sit around and compare gifts and speculate on who was sending them.

It was like old times, just sitting around, watching TV, eating junk and commenting on which actors were hot. …Well, that actors thing was new. They'd both talked about actresses before but Honda guessed it was because neither wanted the other to know he was gay. Only now that it was out he couldn't imagine why either had thought it'd be a problem.

They'd been friends forever after all. Honda loved Jou like he was the brother he'd always wanted…he couldn't believe he'd ever been scared of being rejected. Especially when you considered the gay to straight ratio of their little group.

Still he was worried. When White Day came and their admirers revealed themselves then what? He couldn't help but feel that he and Jou were closer now than they'd been before (and by before he meant the last couple years) and he wondered if this being over would mean things went back to the way they were before. No more nights at Jou's apartment, watching Mr. Jounouchi tease his son or late nights watching bad horror movies and ripping them apart or just…talking.

The really selfish part though was that most of all Honda was afraid of being alone again. After Jou had hit it off with Yugi and…well, replaced him he'd gotten used to be alone in his house most of the time, with only the creaking of the house and drone of the TV to keep him company. On the ultra-rare occasion his parents graced him with their presence the sounds of yelling replaced that of the creaking house.

He supposed they weren't bad people… They just didn't like each other. He had the strange feeling that if not for his being born when he was they would have given up on each other a long time ago. He was also pretty sure that they resented him. That whole stay together for the kids thing only made sense as long as you had kids living with you and as long as he was there, a reminder of how they were stuck together.

At least until he moved out.

Or maybe they resented him for never being what they wanted. They didn't take well with is interest in cars and motorcycles and mechanics in general, claiming it was a useless pursuit. They were on his case about his less than stellar grades (which weren't even that bad) and his scruffy friends (Jou) and how he'd never make anything of himself. They had very traditional ideas of what was right and what a man was supposed to amount to in his lifetime. He got a tedious blue-collar job, married an 'average' woman, and put food on the table for his family.

His father was that to an extent. He'd be the cookie cutter image if not for all of the traveling he did. His mother didn't work exactly. She was his father's secretary but Honda knew for a fact she couldn't type to save her life. She had a teaching degree but hadn't actually taught since she'd had her first child.

Woman needed to stay at their husbands' side, raise the children, smile prettily, and then shut up. More or less.

He wouldn't say his sister followed that example per se, but she was closer to it that Honda was to the one he was supposed to follow.

He knew if he came out to his parents they wouldn't approve, he _knew_ it. He wasn't sure how far their disapproval would go but when they'd found out he'd only applied for Domino Community College he'd gotten a very angry phone message.

Finding out he was gay might actually prompt a trip home.

"Oh be still my beating heart." He muttered while pulling on his shoes in irritation.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Jou asked while walking into the room. He was mostly dressed, missing only his jacket, socks, and shoes. His hair clung to his skin wetly and he still looked only half-awake.

"Not that I'm telling you about." Honda said with a grin. "I was just thinking."

"Bout?" Jou flopped onto the heap of covers that passed for his bed lately. He reached for his bag and extracted some socks.

"Parents." Honda didn't miss the shadow that passed through his friend's eyes and smiled almost gratefully. He wasn't sure he was happy that Jou was harboring hatred for his parents on his behalf, but for some reason it made him feel a little bit better.

"Don't." Jou frowned at a hole in his sock intently. "They aren't worth the time it takes to stress yourself out over them, trust me."

"Easy for you to say." Honda sighed and slumped over. "Your dad loves you regardless. My parents can barely stand me as is."

"Because they're idiots, plain and simple." Jou pushed himself onto his knees and poked Honda in the leg. "It they were worth a damn they'd know what a great guy you are, period. And they don't, so they aren't. Simple."

"It's going to come out eventually. 'Especially if I end up snagging some rich boyfriend at the ball." He tried to make his tone teasing but to his ears it just sounded kind of whiney.

"So what. If they don't like it they can fuck themselves. You can always stay with me and dad. It's cramped and everything but…it works okay." He shrugged then stood up and held out a hand for Honda. "You know you're always welcome."

"Thanks man." He muttered, accepting the hand. Jou flashed him a thousand-watt smile and all of the tension kind of drained away. He shook his head, wanting to laugh at the idea of being worried about being alone. Jou was more loyal that most (and his friend would hate to hear this) dogs. Even if Honda wanted to be rid of him for some strange reason it wouldn't happen.

Jou smiled again. "So. What're you making for breakfast?"

"You're such a mooch." Honda muttered taking a playful swipe at Jou. The blond just smirked before following him in the general direction of the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and looked between a box of pancake mix and a box of coco puffs. He was sorely tempted to take down the cereal and leave it at that.

Then the doorbell chimed. Jou blinked then moved from his place at the kitchen table, presumably to find out who was there. Honda decided on the pancake mix and took it down. He was heating up the griddle and poking around for the syrup when Jou came back, a box in hand.

He arched an eyebrow.

The admirer strikes again. A six-thirty in the morning no less. He set the syrup on the table and picked up the bowl of batter.

"What's in the box?" He asked over the hiss of battering meeting hot pan.

"A kitten."

He almost dropped the bowl. "A what!"

"A kitten. You know a baby cat."

Honda finished what he was doing then walked over to his friend. The box was sitting on the table and, now that he was looking at it, he saw there were circular holes, about big enough for his finger to poke through, all around the top of the sides. He looked inside and met bright hazel eyes.

He pulled back and stared at Jou. "It's a kitten."

"Yep." Jou nodded. "There's a whole punch of other stuff at the door. Litter, scratching post, collar, toys, food, dish…you know, all of that good stuff."

"Jou." He said slowly. "It's a kitten. It's…alive."

"I've noticed."

"I…it's…I was never allowed to have pets." He finished lamely. "My parents never trusted me to take care of anything without them around to supervise."

They'd never had much faith in his ability to do much of anything now that he thought about it. Even Jou had gotten a goldfish when he was younger. (He wasn't allowed anything bigger than that in his apartment building unfortunately.) It had only lived around six months but it was the thought that counted and…well it was a goldfish. They weren't built to last.

"Because they're so good at taking care of things. Flip the pancakes."

"Wha…oh. Okay."

He flipped them over, managed to burn himself, and sighed. He was being stupid. It was just a cat. And it wasn't like he could keep it. His mother was allergic to dander (whatever the hell that was) which had just been another reason he couldn't keep a pet.

He finished the cooking and set a plate in front of Jou before sitting down with his own. A soft mewl came from inside of the box. He peeked in again. The cat was black in color, save a gray patch around his eye, covering his front left paw, and the tip of his tail. Hazel eyes peered back at him almost pitifully. It was small, very small. Maybe just big enough to have left its mother.

It was very…cute.

"I think it's hungry." Jou observed around a mouthful of food. "You should feed him."

"What makes you think it's a him?"

"Says so on his papers. He's had all of his shots, left its mother two weeks ago, likes the wind in his hair, gourmet lollipops, and long walks on the beach at sunrise." Honda looked up with a sharp glare. Jou just smirked. "Kidding. You should probably give him some milk. Bowl's in the hallway."

Honda nodded and stood up. True to Jou's word he found two new silver bowls sitting next to bag of kitten food. (It said it was made especially for kittens at least) and a bunch of other stuff. He grabbed the bowls and the food then headed back for the kitchen.

"What're you going to name it?"

"Name it?" Honda shook his head. "I can't keep it Jou. I'm not allowed to keep pets, for one, and my mother is allergic."

"So what? Your mother is never here and it's not like he'll be in your parent's bedroom or anything to shed or leave hair or…whatever it is. And…well, what your parents don't know won't hurt you."

"Oh come on." He placed the bowl with milk into the box. The kitten pounced on it, almost following into the bowl. Honda snorted. "I've never even taken care of anything before. What if I kill it? And what do I need a pet for anyway? I have you."

"Oh, real funny man." Jou rolled his eyes then offered an envelope towards him. "From your admirer I presume."

"Obviously." Honda accepted the envelope then flipped it open. There was the usual note inside. He took it out and let his eyes drift over the words almost warily. Why did this guy think he needed a pet? Did he strike him as the 'pet owning' sort of guy or something?

Maybe he didn't know him that well.

__

H,

I thought you might like a little company. Hopefully he'll keep you from ever being lonely.

Can't wait to see you,

S.A.

He blinked at the note. Read it twice. Then placed it on the table and raked a hand through his hair. He peeked into the house again in time to see the kitten yawn and lick its face and paws clean of the milk he'd gotten on them. Then it looked up at Honda.

He reached into the box carefully and the kitten bounded over. It sniffed his hand then bit down on his finger lightly. He winced lightly at the needle sharp teeth. The kitten then licked his finger and put its paws into his hand.

"I think he likes you." Honda swallowed then put his other hand in and lifted the small cat out. He set it in his lap and continued to stare at it. "What're you going to do with him?"

"I think I'll name him Ace."

He could picture Jou's confused blink in his mind. "I thought you weren't keeping him."

"Changed my mind." He said softly, running a finger over the kittens back. It yawned again then curled in his lap, tiny claws digging into his skin slightly, before closing its eyes.

He didn't like to think of himself as overly emotional or sentimental or easily moved or…any of those things but he didn't think he'd ever gotten something more…thoughtful than this in his entire life.

"…are you going to cry? Because that would be creepy."

He smiled at his friend and wiped at his eyes just in case. "No bud, I'm not. Finish eating so we can get going okay?"

"Uh. Sure." Jou still looked confused.

000000000000000

Lunch rolled around and, for the fourth day in a row, Otogi and Seto were suspiciously absent. Honda was resolutely not thinking about it. He was still hoping that SA was Otogi but if he was…well, he wasn't going to be completely crushed.

Whoever this guy was Honda was starting to fall for him. Hard.

"Is he okay?" Yugi asked gesturing in his direction. Jou nodded.

"He's fine. SA sent him a kitten and he's been starry eyed ever since."

Bakura and Marik both perked up at the news. (It was funny how Yami was the only spirit enrolled at school but those two always seemed to be around at lunch time and during gym class.) Honda noticed the mildly sadistic gleam in their eyes and glared.

"If you so much as think about touching my cat I will make it so you're never able to use your dicks for anything except pissing. Are we clear?"

Being the sex obsessed little bastards that they were they exchanged wary looks and then nodded their agreement to his terms, as it were.

"We won't touch."

"Good." With that he returned back to his earlier activity of poking the brown jello-like mass that was his lunch with a fork.

"A kitten?" Anzu asked, grinning. "That's so cute."

Honda glared at her from the corner of his eye. Okay, so yes he'd called Ace cute but that was different because it had been in his head and it was his cat so he could do that. She, on the other hand, could not. People might hear her and he couldn't have people thinking he did 'cute'. Yugi and Ryou did cute; Malik sometimes did cute…but never him.

He was manly.

Usually.


End file.
